The Pros and Cons of Breathing
by StarsHideFire
Summary: The last thing that Draco Malfoy wants to do is follow in his father's footsteps and become a death eater. Lucius, however, wants nothing more. What happens when Draco meets a young lady in the same boat as him? My first fic. nervous laugh
1. Nothing new

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you have an idea of what goes here...but if not...no...I don't own the idea of Harry Potter and all the characters and that good stuff.

Italics thoughts

Draco flopped on his king sized bed with a sigh. Why did his father always have to have stupid dinner parties? He always dreaded them.

_Why do **I** have to go...no one my age will be there anyways. Well...except Crabbe, Goyle, and the ever annoying Pansy; but they don't really count anyhow._

There was a small knock at his door and he sat up rolling his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, very annoyed.

"M-master Draco, s-sir." said their scared little house elf, Toby.

"What do you want?" Said Draco, shooting daggers at him.

_Now we have to have **this **joke of a house elf ever since that insufferable Potter lost us...um..Dobby was it?_

"Your F-father wishes for you to b-be ready sh-shortly." he announced, shaking.

"Alright." Said Draco, sighing annoyingly. "Now GO!" he added for kicks. The frightened little elf jumped and ran out of the room, closing the door behind him. He just loved scaring the little creatures out of their wits.

Draco reluctantly got up from his sitting position on the bed and walked over to his wardrobe.

_Hmm what to wear, what to wear. Black, green, black, white, black...the possibilities are endless! _He thought sarcastically.

He finally picked out an outfit to change into and admired himself in the mirror. He had chosen a simple, white button-up shirt and rolled up the long sleeves a couple of times, black slacks, and black shoes. He decided to wear his hair how he had it; loose and in his face.

_Hmmm. I think this might disappoint my father _(insert the infamous Malfoy smirk here)._ All the better. _He thought.

Draco, ever since he was a small boy, had never gotten along with his father. He would constantly disagree and fight with him, especially when it came to his future. His father wanted him to be a death eater, just like him. Draco, on the other hand, had different plans. He didn't dare tell his father that though, not yet at least. His relationship with his mother, however, was the complete opposite. He loved his mother with all his heart and only wished that she could stand up to Lucius and his controlling tendencies once in awhile. He absolutely hated the way Lucius treated her.

"Draco, darling. Are you ready? We need you downstairs." His mother called from the staircase.

He took one last look in the mirror approvingly, "Coming Mum."


	2. I'll take your breathe away

Disclaimer: Still don't own...

Italics thoughts

Pronunciations:

Tenebra - Just how it sounds; Ten-e-bra

Abrianna - Ah-bree-anne-uh (not like ann-uh)

The party had only been going on for about an hour, but to an incredibly bored Draco, it was about four days. He didn't think anyone could actually survive being this bored, but to his dismay, he was. He had tried talking to Crabbe and Goyle, but all he got from them were occasional grunts. Pansy, on the other hand, would not stay away from him. For the moment, he was successfully (and thankfully) hiding from her.

_This is so stupid! The ' Guest of Honor' isn't even here...why do** I **have to stay?_

This, was in fact, true. Draco wasn't aware at the beginning of the ball that there was going to be a guest of honor, but he had overheard a group of portly men talking about it.

" Well I must say, it is very rude and ungrateful for this family to be this late." Said the first man.

" I do agree, Thomas. After all the planning and preparation Lucius had to go through for them, they could at least show up on time." Said the second.

_HA! Planning and preparation HE had to go through? More like all the servants._

" Now, Thomas, Nigel, I do believe that the family had prior engagements to attend to. I'm almost positive Lucius knows that they were going to be a little late. After all, they ARE going to be one of the most powerful wizarding families here in London. After the Malfoy's of course." He added quickly. "Remember when they were here before they moved to America? They were unstoppable...and now that they're back they"-"have alot of catching up to do with old friends." Interupted Lucius. When he came into the group is when Draco reluctantly left from eavesdropping. He really wanted to learn more about this family, especially since they used to live here.

_Hmm...powerful wizarding family, huh?_ Interesting.

Just as Draco was about to hide from Pansy (who was running after him), the entire party was interrupted by two servants at the door of the ballroom, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Witches and Wizards, I present to you, the Tenebra Family." The first said in a big voice.

"Mr. Dante Tenebra." The second announced.

Just then, a man walked in, whom Draco presumed to be the head of the family. He was devishly handsome Draco gathered, because half of the women gasped at the sight of him. He was wearing all black with the exception of his cape. Sure, it was black on the outside, but a beautiful royal blue on the inside. His skin was darker than Lucius', but not by much. He had brown hair that was just above his shoulders, but was tied back away from his face. His eyes were the bluest of blue, Draco had never seen eyes like that.

"Mrs. Bianca Tenebra." The first servant spoke this time.

This time, a woman walked in, his wife. She was one of the most beautiful women Draco had ever seen. All the other men in the room, he was sure, agreed with him. She wore a simple black dress with a necklace on that had a royal blue gem. _Blue must be their family color_. She was tall, but not too tall, and was very fair skinned. She had beautiful reddish color hair that she wore pinned up. Her eyes, unlike her husbands, were a dark, forest colored, green.

_Hmm...nice looking couple._ Just as he had turned around to continue being bored with himself, the servants began to speak again.

"Miss Abrianna Tenebra." Spoke the second servant.

Draco was taken by surprise, he didn't know there was more. He turned around to see her and gasped, dropping his mouth. Whatever he had said about her mother being the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he took back._ She's...breathtaking. _He had no other words to describe her. Draco was surprised at the fact that she acted somewhat shy when she walked in. _She has absolutely no reason to act shy..._She was wearing a royal blue dress with a fishnet black fabric over it. She was probably about 5 or 6 inches shorter than him, so he guessed her to be around 17, his age. Her hair was a reddish, brownish, blonde color._ Whatever it is..it's a new color to me. _Her eyes...her eyes were something else. They were a mixture of her mother's and father's, they were gorgeous. Pansy had absolutely, positively, nothing on this girl.

Draco was so entranced by this girl that he didn't really pay attention to the other person being announced.

"Mr. Devante Tenebra." One of the servants spoke, but Draco didn't care which one. He was still entranced by this girl whom was standing by her father. He tore his eyes away for just a moment to see who the other person was; he was a small boy who was probably 14 and looked exactly like his father. Draco didn't really care, so he looked back to the beauty.

Lucius broke his trance when he walked up the family and shook Mr.Tenebra's hand and kissed Mrs.Tenebra's. He went to the boy and shook his also, then went kissed the girl's hand, and Draco scoffed at that. He didn't want him touching her.

He was forcefully pulled away by Pansy at that moment. She was muttering something about someone, Draco wasn't paying attention. He was still staring at the family. Well, her to be exact.

"Draco, son, come here. I want you to meet the Tenebras." This was the first time Draco was glad that his father called him to where he was. Draco snatched his hand away, leaving a pouting Pansy.


	3. The meeting

Disclaimer: Still don't own...

Thanks to my 2 reviewers...you guys made me feel special !

-

The party went back to normal and Draco walked up next to him mother, who was talking and laughing with Mrs. Tenebra.

"Oh! Bianca, I would like you to meet my son, Draco." Said Narcissa.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs.Tenebra." Said Draco politely while kissing her hand.

"Such a handsome and polite son you have Narcissa." Said Bianca smiling sweetly at Draco. Before he could say anything back, Lucius walked up.

"Ah, there you are son." He said fatherly, which was way to loving for Draco's liking.

_UGH! It makes me sick how fake he is._

"Dante, I would like you to introduce you to my son, Draco."

"Hello Mr. Tenebra." Draco said while shaking the mans hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Draco." Dante said, eying him suspiciously. This made Draco feel very uncomfortable and vulnerable, which didn't happen to often to a Malfoy.

"This is our son, Devante and our daughter, Abrianna." He continued.

He shook Devante's hand and got the same uneasy feeling he got when Mr. Tenebra spoke to him. He quickly, but casually, moved over to where the beauty stood.

_Why am I so nervous? She's just a girl. She's just an absolutely, positively, radiant girl. GAH._

He mustered up enough courage to bow his head and take her hand in his to kiss it.

"Pleased to meet you, Abrianna."

Making eye contact with him, she smiled weakly at him. "You too." She said quietly, while glancing at her father quickly, as if needing his approval. Draco found this to be somewhat odd.

"Come Dante, we have alot of catching up to do." And with that, the two fathers left.

"As do we." Said Bianca to Narcissa, and the two mothers disappeared.

_Dropping like flies._

Just then Devante sighed, "This is _so_ boring!" He said dramatically.

"Then leave." Said his sister, not looking at him.

Rolling his eyes, the young boy dashed off.

_So...here we are. Oh man. What do I do? What do I say? I'm never this nervous._

"Hi." He said awkwardly.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You already said that stupid!_

The girl looked up from the ground at him and smiled, genuinely this time.

"Hi...again." She said, slightly laughing. "It's Draco, right?"

He just nodded. He didn't know what else to do. This was not typical of a Malfoy; they always knew what to do, and looked good doing it. She just had the most angelic voice, and the cutest laugh.

"Well, you can call me Abby. Abrianna is just so..._long_." She said, emphasizing the word 'long'.

This time Draco smiled. "Right...Abby. That's nice."

There was a long, awkward silence between the two. Abby finally broke the ice.

"Man...this is _definitely_ exciting." she said sarcastically. "Isn't there anything fun to do around here?" She added, looking at Draco hopefully.

Draco thought for a moment. _Well...**I** can think of some exciting things sweetheart._

"Well...no. Not really."

"Oh. Well..."

"I could introduce you to some of my friends." He said, making a face as if asking himself ' what did I just say?'

_HA! Friends! I must be **really** desperate._

She shrugged "Alright, lead the way."

"After you." He said, trying to be a gentleman.

"Uh..I'm not too familiar with your friends." She said smirking.

_Draco, you're so STUPID! You're making a complete **fool **out of myself._

"Yeah...you're uh..right." He said laughing nervously.

With that the two made their way over to where Crabbe and Goyle were. Draco was going to wait on the introduction to Pansy; it would definitely be interesting. As they were walking across the ballroom, Draco caught eyes with Devante. He had a look on his face that could kill, and it was directed to none other than him.

_Freaky little kid._

Draco had an uneasy feeling that he wasn't going to like the males of the Tenebra family very much.

-

I know..I know...this chapter is not exciting at ALL. Bear with me.


	4. Wet rats and new friends

Disclaimer: blah, blah, don't own the HP stuff...only the Tenebras, blah, blah.

Italics - once again...thoughts

-

As the two joined Crabbe and Goyle's group, Draco took it upon himself to offer Abby a drink (which she took) and take one himself.

"Goyle, Crabbe; this is Abby Tenebra. Abby; Goyle and Crabbe."

"It's very nice to meet you both." She greeted warmly.

She, on the other hand, was greeted with dumbfounded stares and grunts.

"...Right." She said, somewhat confused.

_Merlin! They're so embarrassing! Note to self: make it a point to find new friends; a **big **point._

Just then, a shrill voice rang out, causing Draco to groan.

"THERE you are Drakey! I've been looking ALLLL over fo-who are _you_?" She asked very rudely, turning to Abby and looking her up and down.

"Abby," she said in a monotone voice, looking at Pansy with a bored expression, "And you?" she added, looking at her fingernails; seemingly uninterested in this rude girl.

"Pansy," she stated confidently; linking her arm with Draco's, "the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

This caught Draco's attention, for he spit out what he was drinking all over her.

"WHAT!" He yelled, with a horrified look on his face. "Just where on _earth_ do you get your information?

_...ahhhhhhhhhh!_

Her face flushed with embarrassment. "Well...I...I'm all wet now!" She cried, obviously changing the subject. "I'm going to clean up; I'll be back in a bit Draco, _Darling_." She dolled, glaring at the highly amused Abby.

"Take your time! You look like a wet rat!" He called after her.

"Well," started Abby sarcastically, motioning Draco to walk with her, "she was an awfully nice girl."

"Yeah, something like that." He said rolling his eyes and smirking.

Draco and Abby walked around the ballroom laughing and talking for hours (Pansy was pouting near Crabbe and Goyle). He had never had such a wonderful conversation with another person, especially not a girl. He often only found one use for them.(If you know what I mean.) The two found out that they both had alot in common; a love for Quidditch (she was also a seeker), a hatred for the color red, and, although it was the class they both excelled in, secretly hated Potions. He also learned that she only lived thirty minutes away on a broom.

_This can't get any better; she's gorgeous **and** the most interesting person I know._

Their good time was unfortunately cut short by Abby's father. As he walked up to them, Draco noticed that Abby's whole persona changed; she stopped smiling and took a few steps back, lowering her head.

"Abrianna," he said harshly, "we're leaving now."

"Ok." she said quietly.

"What was that?" He demanded, glaring at her

"Yes sir." She said a little louder, but not much.

"Draco," he said firmly, "I'm sure we'll be seeing you later."

"I'm sure you will." He said, looking up at the man with distaste.

Trying to hide her sadness, Abby smiled sweetly at Draco and mouthed 'bye' to him.

He smiled back, and with that he watched her join her mother and weird brother (who glared at him again) leave the empty ballroom.

_This guy's almost as bad as Lucius..._

Sadly, Draco had no idea.

-

This was kinda boring too...I'm just getting into the story...not too sure if it's any good. Tell me what you think is gonna happen...it might give me more ideas..:0)


End file.
